


You're Driving Me Crazy!

by friendly_deatheater



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_deatheater/pseuds/friendly_deatheater
Summary: Mary and Zelda Take a little Drive to RiverdaleSmut Smut Smut Smut Smut





	You're Driving Me Crazy!

It was a chilly spring morning and Zelda Spellman sat on the porch sipping a cup of hot tea delicate white curls of smoke from her cigarette wrap around her as she quietly reads her newspaper.

It was the first nice morning of the season and Zelda was glad to get out of the house. Even if it was a bit colder than she would have liked the crisp air was refreshing and welcome.

The front door squeaks open as Hilda rushes out of the house. “Well I’m off. Don’t want to be late!” she scurries down the steps. “Have a wonderful day Zelds!” She calls back over her shoulder. Zelda watches over her paper puffing on her cigarette as her sister leaves.

Taking a deep breath letting her eyes drift closed she let's the quiet surround her enjoying a rare moment of peace. Folding the paper placing it under her arm she pulls herself up from her seat snuffing out her cigarette and collecting the empty mug to move inside.

Just as she reaches for the door handle she hears the sound of tires coming up the mortuary drive. Turning Zelda walks over to the steps waiting to see who would simply drop in on her unannounced.

A 1963 Plymouth Belvedere pulls up the old cars door swings open. A long slender leg steps out carrying Mary Wardwell. The raven haired teacher pulls herself out of the car revealing her wearing a black dress with a short flowing skirt and a low cut neckline. Smirking as she sees Zelda she closes the car door and walks towards the steps of the mortuary.

“and what in the name of Satan are you doing here?” Zelda scolds “shouldn't you be at school Ms Wardwell?” Mary laughed as she reached the bottom step gazing up at the red headed witch.

“and miss a beautiful day like today surrounded by a bunch of hormonal teenage boys undressing me with their eyes? No my dear i'm playing hooky.“ she winks.

Zelda rolls her eyes “i'm so glad to hear my darling nieces education mean so little to you.”

“on the contrary, I care very deeply for Sabrina's education. And that's why i'm here.” Mary states as she ascends the stairs.

“I thought we could have a guardian teacher conference. Decide on a path for our dear teenage witch’s studies. Now that i'm no longer pretending to be a mortal I figure I can start tutoring her in the craft rather than assign her meaningless mortal homework.”

Reaching the top step Mary stands directly in front of Zelda her sculpted eyebrow arched as she waits for the aunts response. Zelda sighs frustrated to lose her quiet afternoon “oh fine…” she huffs.

The thought of Sabrina learning more about her craft and less about trivial mortal subjects was something Zelda had been pushing for her niece for a long while with no success. The girls favorite teacher might be just the ticket to get her on track.

Making for the door again. “ahbaba” Mary tsks before Zelda could open the door. “I would love for this to be a lunch meeting dear. You see I haven't had the time to eat anything this morning and I do insist to treat you to something for taking the time to work with me today.”

Zelda sighs “Fine but only because I don't want to fix you anything myself.” yanking the door open ”I'll be right out Ms Wardwell. I just have to put these things away.” letting the door close behind her not inviting the teacher in.

After ten minutes Zelda walks out the door wearing a black dress embroidered with silver flowers and a black shawl thrown around her shoulders. She locks the front door and descends the stairs. Mary blasting music in the car while she waited. As Zelda pulled the door open Evil Woman by ELO spills out and a smile spreads across Zelda's face lowering herself into the car.

Mary turns the stereo down slightly and releases the brake after Zelda settles in and starts back down the driveway.

“So tell me Ms Wardwell, what kind of tutoring did you have in mind for Sabrina?” the ginger witch inquires leaning against the car door and crossing her legs.

“I know Sabrina is interested in demonology so I figured I could help her with that a little.” they continue down the road Zelda noticing not into town but in the opposite direction as they pass the town sign. “Where exactly are we going Ms Wardell?” Her attention back on the driver

“Please, your not one of my students call me Mary.” she says in a sultry voice. One hand on the steering wheel the other lying along the window. “and to answer your question we are going to Riverdale…”

Turning toward Zelda at a red light she laughs at the quizzical look on her face. “I'm playing hooky darling I can't be seen out to lunch in town with student's aunt, I might get caught.” Mary smirking as she shifts her foot back to the gas pedal.

Zelda rolls her eyes which catch the slightest glimpse of Mary’s thigh exposed from her skirt riding up as her feet continue to move over the pedals. Her eyes quickly turning back out the window a warm flush raising across her chest.

Mary pulls into the parking lot of Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe. Turning off the car the two women get out. “Satan, It’s been years since I’ve been here” Zelda sighs smiling as a distant memories of Edward, Hilda, and herself race through her head. Mary moves around car to stand beside Zelda her hand softly caressing the gingers back gently bringing Zelda out of her memory. “Sorry.” Zelda coughs and shakes her head a sad smile on her lips as Mary escorts her pulling the front door open.

Zelda moves to a booth in the back corner slides in Mary doing the same across from her. Sitting forward Zelda pulls her shawl from her shoulders Mary's foot grazing up Zelda’s leg as she crosses them under the table.

Enjoying the almost inaudible gasp from Zelda at the contact. “Sorry dear.” The brunette apologies a small grin painted across her face as she unfolds the menu. Zelda moving her menu to hide the blush the contact had caused taking a deep breath. They read over the menu for a few quiet moments before a scrappy teenage boy comes up to the table.

“What can I get you ladies today?” placing two glasses of water on the table.

“I think I’ll have a bacon cheese burger, medium rare please. And a Strawberry shake.” Mary orders her eyes hungrily scan the boy up and down craving a different meal. “I’ll do the same but may I have a Chocolate Malt please?” Zelda orders finally lowering the menu.

“Sure thing,” the boy catching the raven haired beauty eyeing him “and hey if you ladies need anything just let me know. My name is Alex.” He smiles back at them with a wink collecting their menus.

Zelda laughs “Well it would seem one thing hasn’t changed in this town.” “And what’s that Zelda?” Mary asked leaning forward placing her arms on the table.

“The men… They’re so… I hate to use this word but it is really the only one that fits… Easy.” Mary Laughs as Zelda continues “They’re all so desperate, it’s not difficult to hook one.” bringing the glass of water to her lips taking a sip. “And if I remember correctly the same goes for the women.” sitting back against the booth. “A town filled with sex crazed mortals.”

“Well Zelda dear… Greendale isn’t much different now is it?” Mary states and Zelda chuckles in response. “That’s true Ms Wardwell.”

“I believe I asked that you call me Mary.” Her tone becoming darker “Yes you did, Sorry Mary. That may take some getting used to.”

“Here watch this...” Zelda sits up straight as Alex returns with the Shake and Malt. “Oh thank you Alex these look perfect.” she purrs glancing up through her eyelashes. Bringing the straw to her lips she sucks effortlessly holding the boys gaze. Pulling the straw back purposely leaving a single droplet on her slightly parted lips her tongue slips out cleaning the chocolate off with a soft moan.

Mary feels an ache spread through her core watching Zelda’s performance. Finally tearing her own eyes off the gorgeous redhead she notices Alex staring at the seductive woman unable to even blink. Zelda turns her gaze to her companion a wicked smile painted on her lips.

Mary clears her throat snapping the boy out of his daydream. “Oh…. umm…” He stutters “I’ll be back with your food shortly it shouldn't be much longer” his eyes still glued to Zelda as he backs away stumbling over a chair.

“What did I tell you… easy.” Zelda shrugs raising the straw back to her lip with an evil smirk. Mary tries not to stare as the boy did but her gaze transfixed on the witches wicked lips Zelda becoming increasingly aware of the woman's attention sets the malt down and leans back against the booth. “So Ms War… Mary…” She corrects herself “You said your thinking of tutoring Sabrina in Demonology?”

“Yes.” Mary responds her voice deeper that she anticipated. “But of course you being her guardian I only want to teach her the things your comfortable with her learning. ”

“I think Demonology would be perfect. Sabrina is very interested as you said and I want her to start investing more of her time in learning our ways.” Zelda’s fingers mindlessly play with a curl “She will be far more likely to do so if she is being taught things she wants to learn as well as being challenged.” Mary nods in agreement without listening her eyes following Zelda’s hand down to her delicate neck.

Zelda grins as she watches Mary’s eye follow her movement. “Do you think you will be able to Challenge Sabrina?” Sliding her hand slowly down her chest giving her breast the slightest squeez as it passes on it’s way down to her lap. The Motion so small no one would have ever noticed unless they had been blatantly staring which of coarse Mary was.

Mary’s eye widen and her lips part “Ms Wardwell?” Zelda asks in a soft voice.

“Alright!” Alex shouts shaking Mary out of her trance “two burgers for the two beautiful ladies in the corner!” he lays the two plates down his eye once again glued to Zelda who smiles sweetly at the boy. “Thank you very much.”

“Is there anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?” He asked desperately.

“No dear that’ll be all” Mary says. The teenage boy frowns “Well be sure to let me know if can help in any other way.” Mary’s hand shoos the boy and he walks away.

Mary quickly takes a big bite of her burger. Zelda sitting quietly still waiting for an answer. “What?” Mary asks after she swallows. “You didn’t answer my question.” Zelda states.

“I’m sorry darling… What was the question?” Zelda rolls her eyes “Do you think you will be able to Challenge Sabrina in her studies? She is such a smart girl and I don’t want her to lose interest.”

Mary smiles, “I think I’m up for the task yes. Is there anything specifically you would like for her to learn?” The witch takes a small bite of her burger and swallows before she responds. “Sabrina somehow despite living with Hilda, Ambrose and I her entire life has managed to ignore any of our teachings on our history and of Witch culture altogether.” Zelda Sighs feeling guilty for letting her brother down.

“I really don’t understand how she has managed to not pick up or learn anything we've taught her, but perhaps it’s just her rebelling against me. If you think you could teach her some of the old ways and the history of our religion that would be a load off my shoulders.”

Mary nods in agreement. “I’m constantly surprised by some of the questions she comes to me with. I knew it couldn’t have been you or your families lack in faith or abilities to educate her. I mean Edward always spoke so highly of what a dedicated, talented, and special witch you were.” her voice dripping with lust.

Zelda blushes at her brothers praise. “I blame Hilda honestly, I wanted to home school Sabrina and teach her the old ways but Hilda wanted her to go to mortal school to keep her connected in some small way to her mother I suppose. Sabrina has always been a little resistant and I think it’s her trying not to lose her mortal half and the ties to her friends she has made over the years.”

“Well hopefully between the two of us we can help steer her back on to the path of night. She is such a bright and talented witch. I suppose she gets that from her beautiful Aunt Zelda.” Mary’s voice is deep and seductive causing Zelda's body temperature to rise as the teacher's eyes once again roam over Zelda’s body

“What’s the Matter dear?” Mary notices Zelda’s plate “You aren't eating?” Zelda only barely having touched her food her eyes focused on the low cut neckline of the teachers dress. “I think I’m hungry for something else…” biting her lower lip her gaze drifts to Mary’s crystal blue eyes. “Something sweeter…” Leaning forward onto the table. The corner of her lips curled “Something I can really sink my teeth into.” She Whispers.

“Hey how are my two favorite Ladies getting on? Can I get you anything else?” Alex asks

“Just the check please.” Mary’s voice is rushed and harsh. “We’ve had a call and we need to be on our way.”

Alex frowns “Well I’m sorry you have to rush off so soon I was hoping to spend more time with you.” His attention going to Zelda who is staring hungrily at Mary not paying the boy any notice. “The tabs on me today.” He says desperately trying to get Zelda’s attention.

“Oh well aren't you the sweetest boy. Thank you. Did you hear that darling Alex bought our lunch for us.” Mary crawls out of the booth tossing a twenty onto the table “Here for being such an amazing server here’s a Twenty” Mary cooes.

Reaching her hand out to Zelda who takes Mary’s hand her skirt hitched up while she slides out of the Booth. Alex’s eye fixed on the exposed thigh mouth hanging open. The two women move past the boy. “Now you keep that for yourself okay Alex” Zelda whispers in his ear as Mary drags her out the door.

Following closely behind Mary, Zelda smirks wickedly as the Teacher pulls at the witches hand directing her back towards the car. “Mary where are you taking me?” Zelda’s voice deep as Mary pushes her up against the old Plymouth’s passenger door forcing a ragged breath from the ginger’s lips. Stepping closely into Zelda’s personal space she opens the door for the witch. Still holding her hand she helps support the Redhead as she sits in the car hiking her skirt up over her knees tucking her legs in before Mary closes the door with a low groan.

Quickly moving to the Drivers side she takes a deep breath before she swings the door open and slides in making sure to hitch her skirt up just as the Zelda had done raising it high enough for the witch to catch a glimpse of the black lace tops of her thigh high stockings.

Once again biting her lip Zelda watches at the raven haired witch shifts gears and back out of the parking lot. Mary drives with no destination in mind. Zelda eyes still fixed on Mary’s slightly exposed thigh. “Do you mind if I roll down the window?” She asks breathlessly.

“No dear be my guest. It is getting a bit hot isn’t it.” Mary continues to drive down the road one hand on the Steering wheel the other moving to her leg her fingers play with the lace of her stockings restlessly. Zelda quickly reaches for the handle and cracks the window open a bit taking a deep breath of the crisp spring air letting her eyes drift shut.

After a moment to compose herself Zelda opens them again only to witness Mary’s hand pulling the black fabric over her hip revealing the Stocking Suspenders holding the black silk up. Her heart racing Zelda runs her hands through her hair. “Where are we going Ms Wardwell?” Her voice raspy and dark.

Pulling once again up to a red light Mary notices Zelda’s full attention on her exposed skin. “I don’t know yet Ms Spellman.” Smirking she lets her wandering restless hand slowly roam over the top of her leg before it slides to the outside scratching her red painted nails across the pale skin. Zelda tries to swallow but her throat has become dry, her fingers beginning to fidget with the frayed edge of the seat.

Mary’s fingers continue wrapping themselves under the suspender pulling it out before letting it snap back against her skin. “Ohhh.” she Moans loudly. Zelda licking her lips a soft moan escaping them unknowingly as the ever growing tingle spreads between her legs her hands now clutching the edge of her seat

Mary’s hand continues its journey and slips along the inside of her creamy thigh first running down then slowly raking back up disappearing from Zelda’s view as she buries her fingers at the apex of her thighs. The brunette’s lips fall open in a silent gasp.

No longer able to contain herself Zelda quickly slides across the bench seat. One hand pulling the dark curls away from Mary’s neck her lips immediately attaching themselves to the exposed skin. Her other hand slips down between Mary’s legs to join the woman's hand.

The light turning green Mary moves her foot back to the gas pedal trying to focus on the road as the red headed witches hand grips her wrist directing it back to the steering wheel before returning to the black silk panties gently ghosting her fingers across the fabric. The fingers of her other handle tangle into the thick curls her tongue sliding along Mary’s Jawline before reaching her ear. “You had better find a place to pull over before you get us killed.” Zelda purrs her teeth playfully nipping at Mary’s earlobe.

“mmm I think your right.” she moans as Zelda's slender fingers dip into Mary's panties gliding up her wet slit. Mary's breath catching in her throat. “ohhh.” Zelda growls “already so wet for me…” teeth sink into the soft skin under her ear fingers circling Mary's clit.

“Fuck Zelda!” she cries hips jerking at the contact. The car slightly swerving. “if you don't behave i'm going to have to punish you.” voice breathy and weak.

Trying to focus Mary takes the next turn down a shady road passing a sign that says Sweetwater River. Gripping the steering wheel tightly her knuckles turning white as Zelda’s lips descend on Mary’s collar her nose trying to edge the low cut neckline further open. Fingers tirelessly working over Mary's wet folds.

Driving further down the road Mary finds a small secluded area among a grove of trees. Pulling the car in and quickly putting the vehicle in park immediately pouncing on Zelda. Pushing the redhead to lay back forcing Zelda’s hand to retreat. Mary’s hands gripping the witches thighs tightly spreading her legs apart as crawls on top of her.

The brunette hungrily devours Zelda’s lips her hands impatiently drag the fitted skirt over her hips pressing her thigh into the gingers center causing her back to arch and a heavy moan to escape her lips. “You’re such a tease Zelda Spellman.” Mary growls into her neck biting harshly causing the witch to wither under her.

Zelda blindly reaches of the hem of Mary’s lose dress yanking it up and over her head temporarily separating the two before a curtain of Dark Curls surround her. Leaving Mary now in her Black Silk Stocking, Suspenders, Panties and lace bra Zelda begins to explore the newly exposed skin. “What are you gonna do about it Mary Wardwell?” Zelda’s Black Painted nails sneak under Mary’s panties firmly groping her ass before she drags she trimmed nail up the teachers rear leaving long red lashes in her wake. Mary’s hips buck into Zelda’s from the sting as an animalist groan rumbling from deep in Mary’s lungs. Her pussy becoming more wet.

“I need to touch you...” Her voice urgent and devilish “I need to touch all of you!” Her hand snake up Zelda’s hip pulling the dress along with. Zelda sitting up awkwardly helps Mary remove the fabric tossing it into the back seat. Zelda now in a simple matching red lace bra and panties hair tousled Mary’s mouth quickly descends to the swell of Zelda’s heaving chest.

Impatiently her fingers curl around the cup of the red bra tugging it down to reveal Zelda’s soft pink erect nipples which her tongue swiftly engulfs. Zelda’s fingers comb through Mary’s hair her head thrown back arching her chest forward into Mary’s hungry mouth. “Yes!” Zelda sighs her body completely overstimulated. agile hands slip behind the ginger’s arched back to quickly unclasp and relieve Zelda of her bra before they continue on their journey down the lace panties now soaked through.

“Zelda.” Mary moans against the pale flesh of her chest “You’ve ruined your panties darling.” Biting harshly at Zelda’s nipple while she tears the fabric apart her slim digits hastily running through trim red curls parting the wet folds before plunging two deep inside the redhead. “Fuck MARY!” Zelda cried out her eyes squeezing shut. Her body rocking into the rhythm of Mary’s motions.

Sliding further down the witches tight body Raven locks dragging down causing Zelda to become dizzy. Hitching one of the toned leg over her shoulder Mary’s lips quickly suck Zelda’s sensitive bud into her eager mouth. “Yes!” Zelda yells as her hand grip the edge of the seat beneath her meeting each thrust of Mary’s hands.

Full lips suck hard against the withering witch her teeth gently graze against the throbbing clit. “Satan Mary Don’t stop!” Zelda’s body collapses her other hand gripping the Door handle holding on tightly as Mary continues to fuck her slipping in a third finger curling inside Zelda’s tight wall massaging the right spot. “Oh FUCK YES!!!!” Zelda comes her body shaking violently. Mary pulling her fingers out as her tongue lovingly caresses her wet folds and highly sensitive clit lapping up as much of Zelda’s juices as possible. Moaning deeply her own pussy desperately aching.

Zelda’s arm across her eye her chest rising and falling causing her naked breasts to bounce faintly as she twitches from Mary’s continued attention at her overly sensitive skin. “Fuck” she whispers pulling her arm away from her looking down at the brunette as her tongue continues to clean the wet ginger curls her pussy throbbing at the site of Mary between her legs.

Reaching down Zelda’s fingers caress Mary’s angled jawline ushering her back up pulling her into a deep kiss. Moaning at the taste of herself on Mary’s full lip as the kiss becomes more heated. The witches teeth pull at Mary’s bottom lip fervently as her hands release the clasp of Mary’s black bra removing it hurriedly from her body tossing it into the back seat in the growing pile of discarded clothes. Fingers excitedly cupping Mary’s breast in her hands massaging them tenderly Zelda’s kiss swollen lips moving down to her collar bone nipping gently before she wraps her full lips around a stiff nipple sucking hard. Mary’s eyes watch as Zelda affectionately works at her chest a soft whimper slips from her throat. Zelda quickly directing her attention to the other tit her hands sliding down the teachers trim waist.

Not wanting to remove Mary’s Stockings or suspenders Zelda tears the flimsy black silk panties in half her fingers eagerly caress Mary's wet pussy. Tossing her head back Mary grasp’s the back of the seat Zelda pulling herself away from Mary’s shapely breast lays flat against the bench seat her hands directing Mary to slide forward slightly as she settles herself between Mary’s legs.

Zelda licks Mary’s wet slit fully as if she were licking a Popsicle “mmm” she moans her eyes drifting closed enjoying the sweet taste of Mary on her tongue. Grazing up then back down in slow light movements. Mary turning her attention back to the witch she is currently straddling. “Fuck Zelda stop with all the teasing!” Lowering herself onto Zelda’s face one of hands weaves itself into the Red curls pulling harshly trying to get more friction from the wicked witch below her.

With that zelda forcefully sucks Mary’s clit into her mouth. Her lips sucking harshly as her tongue flicks against the delicate nub. “YES Zelda don’t stop!” Mary howls her hips beginning to rock against the gingers lips Zelda’s mouth tirelessly working over Mary’s wet flesh. Her hands slide up to the Suspenders still holding up Mary’s Stockings. Zelda’s thumbs wrap around the front two pulling them out and letting them snap back against the pale skin. Causing Mary to buck into Zelda.

“Fuck.” Mary cries breathless. Her body falling forward hands bracing herself against the door frame as she starts to climb. Zelda lets her finger slip under the back two suspenders yanking them out then releasing them with a loud smack as they crash against Mary’s creamy flesh. Again making the brunette’s hip jolt forward. A deep carnal growl rolling up Mary’s chest as her legs begin to quake and her pussy starts to pulse.

“Zelda Fuck!” Zelda’s tongue slides back to the woman's wet folds pushing inside while her fingers wrap around the front pressing hard circles across the bundle of nerves.

Mary thrusting her hips down onto Zelda’s erect tongue riding the ginger witches face. Her perky breast bounce up and down as her Climax hits her. “Oh Sweet Satan YES!!!” She shouts as her body folds in half. Zelda’s lips wrapping around Mary’s opening sucks and licks relentlessly. Drinking in her lovers fluids before Mary wearily climbs off her. Zelda sitting up tries to straighten her hair as Mary slides up next to her. The two now sitting in the the opposite seats.

Mary directs Zelda’s attention back to her with a finger under her jaw. She sticks out her tongue and glides it across Zelda’s parted lips before crashing them together in a passionate kiss.

“That was amazing.” Mary whispers as they pull apart breathlessly. “Who would have thought under that cold and collected exterior you could be so much fun.” Zelda Scoffs and rolls her eye. As Mary’s lip caress her neck “Well it’s your own fault for judging a book by it’s cover isn’t it?” her breath catching in her throat when she feels Mary’s hand back at her breast massaging her. “Mary we shouldn’t” she whimpers her clit already aching again as Mary's finger pinch Zelda's pink nipple. “I think what you meant to say is we should.”Her lips reclaiming the gingers with a devious smile.


End file.
